


Comforting the Savior

by ThatOneKrys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneKrys/pseuds/ThatOneKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends. Nothing more, despite what he openly wished and hoped for. And yet, he was always there for whatever form of support he instantly knew she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting the Savior

They were friends. Nothing more, despite what he openly wished and hoped for. And yet, he was always there for whatever form of support he instantly knew she needed.

Support that started with shared glances across the room, sea blue meeting jade no matter the distance or number of people between them. When she still kept her distance with even one other person around.

Slowly that physical distance lessened, allowing the pirate to stand close enough a whispered word could be shared between them. Support that started morphing from met glances to bantered quips to cover the obvious concern.

Bantered quips grew more and more hushed as the distance continued to close in, personal space becoming a non-thing. Closeness created continually by him until she started stepping into his circle; her way of saying she needed his help and trust.

Before either of them realised, the lightest of fleeting touches joined their whispered huddles, sometimes without the whispers. A light touch to the middle of her back or her elbow. A reminder she wasn't alone, not anymore.

Over time, the touches solidified, became more concrete. Less hesitant with worry one of them would consider pulling away. Not even the presence of the entire town inside the diner could deter either of them. They both relied on the contact, the silent 'I'm still here'.

The arm around her waist, if asked, was the acceptance and realisation his feelings were returned. The end of a rather stressful night found the majority of the town at the diner once more, the two of them standing in the back where they were left alone, both facing the untouched dartboard. Without thought, his arm slipped around her, hand resting on her hip. It wasn't until she leaned into his chest that either caught on to their embrace. Breaths hitched, both freezing in place for a miniscule of a moment before relaxing into each other. Small smiles graced both their lips. They stayed there until someone called for her attention.

Even now, years and a daughter later, all it takes is a hand to her back to calm even the severest of storms coursing through her. Of course, the arm around her waist and the solid warmth of him against her back never hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I think this is the first anything I've written without using any names. Reviews and comments would be wonderful~


End file.
